finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahrenheit
The Fahrenheit, also known as the Continental Circus in the Final Fantasy Mechanical Arts depiction of the airship (action figure), is the airship available to the player in Final Fantasy X. Unlike in previous Final Fantasy installments, there is no world map overview, and the player cannot manually fly the ship around Spira. Instead, it is used for quickly transporting from one location to another. The text "Wind bless you" is inscribed on the gold dial in Al Bhed script. The writing on the deck of the ship says "Salvage Dream CID". During the battle against Evrae that takes place on the airship's deck, Trigger Commands are available to move the airship away from the fiend. Story When a rescued Tidus works with a group of Al Bhed salvagers led by Brother and Rikku, the Fahrenheit is recovered from the bottom of the ocean near Baaj Temple. It is properly unveiled later when the Al Bhed's Home is under attack from the Guado. The Al Bheds' leader, Cid, helps Yuna's guardians and other survivors escape, and destroys Home using the missiles installed on the ship. As the guardians attempt to enter Bevelle to save Yuna from being forced to marry Seymour Guado, the ship is attacked by the guardian wyrm, Evrae. The ship is damaged in the following attack by the Bevelle guards and Cid steers it away. After Yuna's party defeats Yunalesca in the ruins of Zanarkand Dome, they are picked up by Cid and make the Fahrenheit their base of operations. During the assault on Sin, it is revealed the Fahrenheit is equipped with powerful laser cannons on either side strong enough to blast off Sin's fins, but they break before they can fire on Sin's head. After the party has ventured inside Sin and defeated its core, Yu Yevon, the party returns on the ship to watch the beast die. Afterward, Cid keeps the airship and uses it to transport people to his new tourist attraction. Quests Meeting Dona When the party visits Fahrenheit for the first time, they meet Dona who doubts her abilities as a summoner. Depending on Tidus's answer, Dona and Barthello will either quit the pilgrimage and remain at Djose Temple (picking the option "Sure! Sounds good to me"), or keep traveling and can be met again when returning to the Zanarkand Dome (picking the option "Who cares?"). If the player doesn't talk to her, Dona will appear in the Zanarkand Dome. Passwords and coordinates Passwords As well as having the option to choose a destination when speaking to Cid, the player can choose to input a password. The passwords can be deciphered from various Al Bhed texts found across Spira and, when entered, unlock new locations on the map for the player to explore. They will be highlighted in yellow until the player has visited them. Passwords must be spelled correctly and be in upper case to be accepted. Finding the Al Bhed text clues is not required for the passwords to be accepted. ;Password No. 1: GODHAND * On the south end of Mi'ihen Highroad the clue reads: "There is a valley in a vast plain with a great thorn beside. From the thorn look cross the vale to the other side." * In the the north-central part of the Calm Lands (near the person standing at the edge), near to the gorge, the player can examine the base of the big spire to read: "With the vale at your back go forty-nine, then seven to the right in the truest line." * Walking (not run) south 49 steps, then 7 steps to the right (easiest to do on the D-pad), the next clues are, as follows: ** pointy rock gives this clue: "With me at your back go twenty, then twenty to the right". ** large mound of rock gives this clue: "Right sixteen and right four". ** circle with a crescent this clue: "Continue on. Find me". * At this point, the player should head north, back to a spot near the spire it started at, and look for other circle with a crescent on the ground near the edge to read the password: "The password is... GODHAND". Entering the password GODHAND will allow the player access to the Mushroom Rock Road Ravine, where, if they possess the Celestial Mirror, they can obtain Rikku's Celestial Weapon, the Godhand. ;Password No. 2: VICTORIOUS * The first clue is on the blue stone at Besaid Island in Ancient Road, under to a structure near the entrance. It reads: "Kilika and Bikanel join as one." * This refers to the blue stones at Kilika and Bikanel, which when combined, gives the password. The stone at Kilika Woods, near the entrance reads: :t e p s w r s :V C O I U * The stone at Bikanel Island (at the northwestern ruins in the central area) reads: :h a s o d i :I T R O S * Combined, these give the password VICTORIOUS. Entering the password VICTORIOUS allows access to an area in Besaid called Besaid Ruins 1 that holds the Victorious armor for Rikku. ;Password No. 3: MURASAME * The blue stone at Baaj Temple in the Submerged Ruins, towards the right reads: "In the land where bolts of light illuminate the blackest night. With Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight look not on the left but on the right." * This corresponds to the tower in north area of Thunder Plains near a save sphere. Written on the LEFT side of the tower is: "The password is... MURASAME" Entering the password MURASAME will allow access to a second hidden area of Besaid, Besaid Ruins 2, that holds the Murasame katana for Auron. Coordinates Another option to discover new locations is to choose the Coordinate option when speaking to Cid. This brings up a cursor over the map of Spira, along with a set of coordinates. The player can discover new locations by aligning the cursor with specific coordinates and pressing . There are six areas to discover, and like the password-discovered locations, they will be highlighted in yellow until the player visits them. Shops Rin - Corridor (after escaping Home) Rin also appears near the ramp leading to the deck, after the scene of Evrae's appearance. His wares are the same. |valign="top"| |} Rin - Corridor (after gaining control) |valign="top"| |} Gameplay During battle, Cid appears on the turn list and supports the party in play by controlling the Fahrenheit. Tidus and Rikku have access to a Trigger Command that will prompt Cid to move the ship either closer to, or further away from Evrae or Sin on his next turn. Cid will use Guided Missiles to attack and deal massive damage, although this can only be performed up to three times during the battle with Evrae. Once all three Guided Missiles attacks have been used Cid's turn will be skipped should Tidus or Rikku not give him any commands. Items * Al Bhed Potion x4 (from man on right, after Rin warns that there are fiends inside the airship) * Underdog's Secret x99 (from Rin, reward for collecting all Al Bhed Primers) Enemies ''Note: The random encounters are available after Rin warns that there are fiends inside the airship. They will no longer be available after defeating Evrae.'' ;Corridors (except two Compartments) * Bomb x3 * Dual Horn x2 * Evil Eye x2 ;Deck * Evrae (Boss) * Left Fin (Boss) * Right Fin (Boss) * Sin (Boss) Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Fahrenheit appears in an Airship Field Music Sequence for the theme, "Launch". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Airship Airship, Part 2 Airship, Part 3 Musical themes There is no airship theme, as the player can't fly it manually. "Launch" plays when the Fahrenheit escapes from Home, and again when the player gains control of the airship. "Beyond the Darkness" plays as the background theme when the player rides the airship for the first time, and again before the player gains control of the airship. "Leap in the Dark" plays when the party discovers Yuna is in Bevelle. "Assault" plays when the party goes to rescue Yuna and when the party plans to fight Sin. Gallery Fahrenheit texts deciphered.png|Various pieces of writing within the Fahrenheit deciphered in Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega. Fahrenheit-artwork-ffx.png|Artwork. Airship-concept-ffx.png|Unused airship concept. Fahrenheit-artworks-ffx.png|Concept artworks. Fahrenheit-concepts-ffx.png|Concept artworks. Fahrenheit-concepts2-ffx.png|Concept artworks. Fahrenhite-render-ffx.png|''Fahrenheit'' in Final Fantasy X. Fahrenheit over the Siege of Home.jpg|''Fahrenheit'' in Final Fantasy X FMV. Fahrenheit bridge.jpg|Bridge of the Fahrenheit in Final Fantasy X. Rikku on the Fahrenheit.jpg|''Fahrenheit's'' controls. Fahrenheit_Bridge.png|The bridge. Fahrenheit_Corridor.png|The corridor. Fahrenheit interior.jpg|The cabin. Fahrenheit rin.jpg|Rin inside Fahrenheit in Final Fantasy X. Fahrenheit elevator.jpg|Elevator in Final Fantasy X. FFX_Party_Fahrenheit.png|The party on the Fahrenheit in Final Fantasy X. AIRSHIP-OUTSIDE-DECK.jpg|Yuna and Tidus on the deck in Final Fantasy X. Fahrenheit_Landed_Inside_Sin.png|''Fahrenheit'' landed inside Sin. FFX Airship Menu.png|Airship menu (PS2). FFX_Airship_Menu_PS3.png|Airship menu (PS3). Zanarkand_Dome_and_the_Fahrenheit.jpg|''Fahrenheit'' outside the Zanarkand Dome in Final Fantasy X-2. FFRK Airship, Part 3 JP FFX.png|Japanese dungeon image for Airship, Part 3 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology The Fahrenheit may be a reference to the airship of the same name that appeared in the Squaresoft Super Famicom game Bahamut Lagoon. Trivia * The Final Fantasy Mechanical Arts depiction of the airship gives it the name Continental Circus. ** One of the teams in the Fiend Arena is called "Continental Circus". * While the name of the Final Fantasy X airship is Fahrenheit, the name of the Final Fantasy X-2 airship is Celsius. Both are measurement scales of temperature. * Sometimes in Final Fantasy X-2, the Fahrenheit can be found outside the ruined Zanarkand Dome. It remains floating outside just as it does after the player gains access to it in Final Fantasy X. * The Fahrenheit is never called by its name in Final Fantasy X. This is alluded to in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy by one of the Mognet letters, which states that not everyone knows the name of the ship. de:Fahrenheit es:Fahrenheit Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Airships